The Addition to the Family
by x3Brennanite
Summary: Temperance finds out she is pregnant with Booth's child  follow on from Season 6 Finale episodes with a twist . How will Cam react? And how will the relationships be altered?  My first fanfiction. Rated M for some femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything, I just wrote a story based on a TV show. Rated M for some femslash (Brennan/Cam). This is my first ever fanfiction, EVER, so review, and try and be nice when you're being constructive, I'm not that good when it comes to writing, but I got bored one night and thought I would give it a shot. So please, do criticize in any way, but can you try to be nice about it please? Thanks, J x**

**Update - Hey, if you do read this, could you PLEASE PLEASE review, and let me know what you like/don't like, what I'm doing wrong/what you would do differently. Thanks again, J x**

* * *

><p>Dr. Temperance Brennan, a world renowned forensic anthropologist and author, sat there stunned. She was pregnant. She had not expected this, it usually took a woman of her age a few months to get pregnant, whilst they were <em>trying<em>, yet, the first time she had male-female intercourse after a relatively long period of time, she had fallen pregnant. This was not something Brennan had ever wanted, aside from a short time a couple of years back, before her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth had developed cancer, and had fallen into a coma during his surgery. Ever since then, the whole topic had been forgotten, and she was fine with that, she had felt relieved that it had been. Well, the topic had been forgotten until now, as she sat on her sofa, positive home pregnancy test in hand. She remembered the night vividly; the night she had sex with Booth. It was the night that one of her so-called "squinterns", Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray, had been shot and murdered by rogue ex-army sniper Jacob Broadsky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Flashback*  
>Brennan, unable to sleep, lay weeping on Booth's sofa, wearing his sweatshirt, until the early hours of the morning, before she finally stood up. She tugged down the base of the oversized grey sweater down to her lower thighs before walking to his bedrooom. She didn't know what she was planning on doing, but she knew that Booth was always there for her - <em>always<em> - just as she was for him. So, the normally detatched, compartmentalized Dr. Brennan stood at her parnter's bedroom doorway, sobbing as she tried to exlpain the situation, not only to him, but to herself as well. Yet, before she knew it, he was holding her in his arms as she sobbed, laying back on his bed. She felt his lips press to her crown in a gentle, soothing kiss, and she found herself turning her head up to catch his eyes with hers. Soon, her hand rested on his cheek as she kissed him, and, to her surprise, after the initial shock had worn off, he kissed her back, a gentle, yet passionate kiss. His hand lay on her lower back as she quickly moved over to straddle him, her body firmly pressed down against his. He tried to control his own body as she deepened the kiss, her creamy-white arms wrapping beneath his neck, but his sweatpants soon tented beneath her, and it did not go unnoticed by the woman, who, as she pulled back for air, allowed a cheeky smile to form across her lips before pulling his sweater up from her upper half, and throwing it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her lacy pink underwear as she rested her soft hands against his bare, toned abs.  
>*End of Flashback*<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temperance shook her head to rid her mind of these images, she had no time for them, she had more important things to think about. What was she going to do? Her best friend Angela was due to have her baby any day now, and although she was happy for her friend, she was a little more apprehensive herself. How was Booth going to react? Or Parker, his son? How were the rest of the Jeffersonian team going to handle this, or the FBI? Would they be split up as partners because of this? She had so many questions running through her mind, and not enough time to sort through them all herself right now, and although the pair had always said that what went on between them was theirs, and she did not normally bother about other people's opinions on her personal life, this came with large ramifications, that would affect everyone in her life, all of her relationships would be affected, personal and professional. This situation made her even more anxious of what would happen with her and Seeley after that night, or what it would mean for her and Cam. Oh, God, Cam... She had forgotten about Cam.  
>For the past few months, after a drunken night out at a nightclub, followed by a trip back to Brennan's apartment, Brennan and her boss, Dr. Camille Saroyan, had been sneaking around together. And although they weren't officially together, as a couple, she knew that they both had feelings for one another that neither would admit, at least not yet. Brennan had known that sleeping with Booth may have caused some issues in her relationship with Camille, but now she was pregnant, it was a whole other story. She knew that she would have to tell both of them as soon as possible, as she had never been a good liar, she <em>liked <em>the truth, and she was amazed that she had even kept her sexual relationship with Cam a secret for so long.  
>So she sat there, staring down at the pregnancy test, thoughts flowing through her usually organized mind as she tried to think this through logically, but couldn't. She soon snapped out of her daze as her cellphone began to ring. She looked down to it, Cam. She lifted her cell and her purse, answering it.<br>"I'm on my way..."  
>She said down the phone, before hanging up and getting ready to leave for her date with the bronzed woman.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Again, I don't own anything, I made a story based on a TV Show. I took a little longer than I wanted to when it came to writing and uploading this one, but I've been on a University summer school all week, so I finally got around to it properly today/tonight. This one, I think, is longer than the first one, and hopefully better. But, again, let me know what you think, because this is only my first ever story. Thanks, J x**

* * *

><p>"Are we mutually exclusive?"<br>She found the words leaving her mouth as she sat at the diner with Cam. She knew that the diner wasn't really a date, it wasn't going out for dinner to an upmarket restaurant, or to a movie, or a concert, but the pair were keeping what was going on between them strictly that, between them.  
>"I.. Would you like to be?"<br>Came the reply. Cam knew that she would like that, her feelings for Brennan were strong, and she was struggling to keep them to herself, she wanted them to be something more, but something appeared to be troubling the woman sat before her tonight, so she had planned to leave it for another night. Brennan looked over to Cam, wondering how she would take this news, but, Brennan being the way she was, she was never good at delivering news like this, so, out came the words, hitting Cam like a smack in the face.  
>"I'm pregnant Camille."<br>She began, before continuing on,  
>"With Booth's child."<br>She stated, looking over to her, the pathologist sat with her mouth open for a moment, before closing it, her eyes staying wide. It took her a moment to process the information, before she asked when. She didn't know if anything had left her mouth when she had opened it, but by Temperance's reaction she had.  
>"The night of Vincent's death. I was upset, and I'm not fully sure how it got to were it did, but, it did. It only occured the one time, but.. Camille... I'm sorry, I..."<br>She wasn't sure what to say next, Cam looked upset or hurt, but, for some reason, she didn't look as shocked as Brennan would have thought. Cam took a few more moments, before taking Brennan's hand in hers.  
>"Have you told him? What do you want to do?"<br>She asked, she knew Brennan didn't really think she was good with children, and there was only ever a short period of time in which she had ever thought of it. But the others knew better, they had seen her, when she thought no-one was watching, with baby Andy, and some of the other children they had worked with. She barely heard Brennan's answer of 'No, I'm not sure' over her thoughts, but she did, and she returned back to their conversation.  
>"Whatever you decide, I'm okay with. I understand that we were not exclusively a couple when this happened, but I want to be, no matter what you decide, but it would mean telling Booth, and the others."<br>Cam found herself saying, still holding Brennan's hands in her own, and moments later, the couple's lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss, Brennan obviously happy with her previous statement. She smiled as she pulled back, holding eye contact, their faces inches apart, making Cam smile also. They only turned as they heard someone gently clear their throat, standing at the table beside them. Angela was standing, a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms casually over her large baby bump.  
>"Please tell me I am dreaming, and you two are not actually holding hands and kissing in the diner..."<br>She stated, and as Brennan opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again, the couples' hands separated, Cam sitting awkwardly, her eyes flicking between the pair of women before her. All that was exiting her mouth were 'umm's and 'err's, but thankfully, Brennan had thought of the words to use quickly.  
>"I apologize Angela, but, you are not dreaming... Me and Camille are a couple."<br>She stated, gesturing between herself and the woman sitting in front of her as she spoke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soon, the couple had explained the situation to Angela, apart from the fact that Brennan was pregnant, who had popped over to the diner to pick up a tea for herself, and a coffee for Hodgins, who was working late, and they had said their goodbyes, Angela returning to the Jeffersonian, Brennan and Cam heading back to Brennan's apartment.

After arriving back to the apartment, Cam found herself pressed against a wall, kissing Temperance as her blouse was unbuttoned. She felt Brennan kiss down her neck and her shoulder as she pushed the blouse down Cam's bronze arms. The blouse fell to the floor as Brennan began to pull Cam towards her bedroom, a smirk on her lips. Cam was soon shoved down onto the bed, Tempe kissing her neck, nipping it gently with her teeth, before smoothing over it with her tongue. Brennan's blouse was shed as Cam's bra was, and Brennan pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently, looking up as Cam's head rolled back, and her eyes closed, with a gentle moan escaping her lips. Brennan made quick work of the zipper on Cam's pants, and her hand found it's way into them, underneath the piece of fabric that were her panties, beginning to circe the woman's clit gently with a single finger. The moans leaving the woman's mouth grew louder, turning Brennan on more. A single finger found it's way between her slit, and plunged into her, elicting another cry from the woman's lips as she thrust it in and out of her, before adding another digit into her, moans continuing to fill the room. Brennan kissed her way down Camille's stomach, reaching her waistline, and slowly dragging down her pants and then panties, pulling them from her, teasing her as she danced her fingers up along her legs, pausing at the top of her thighs. The fingers were followed by gentle kisses, before her mouth finally met the junction between Camille's legs. She leaned in towards it, spreading the lips of it gently with her two fingers, looking up to the woman, whose body was waiting to be touched, breathing onto her.  
>"Bren, please..."<br>She heard being groaned to her, and she smiled softly, before leaning in and kissing her, before pulling her clit into her mouth, nipping at it, before smoothing it over, just as she had done with the skin on the woman's neck, before moving down onto the slit. She continued to please her girlfriend, who, after a few moments, reached climax, screaming out Brennan's name.


End file.
